A Near Death Experance
by Midnight72955
Summary: Raven and Robin have been going out for a Year she finds him cheating on her with Starfire. In a fight with Dr. LIght and Mumbo Jumbo she is nearly killed and her will to live has left her will she be able to come back? who will her true mate be?
1. Chapter 1

**Another little teen titans fan fiction! yes its about Robin Cheating again! **

"Raaaaaavvveen!" Beast Boy called outside my door. I sat up rubbing my eyes tiredly. "What!" I called slightly irritated at the Changling. "Are you hungry? Cybrog is making Waffles!" He exclaimed back.

My brow frowned, Beast Boy usually isnt this... Calm he usually lives to irritate me. "Sure I'll be down in a minuet I guess," I said the last part softly. I got up getting dressed in my usual leotard and cloak then went down to the Kitchen.

Terra was sitting at the table with BB reading a book looking closely I read the title... Twilight, Of course. "Goodmorning Raven!" Cyborg exclaimed happily placing a plate of waffles on the table stacked way high. Not only that but I noticed he and BB weren't argueing **_at all!_**

I looked around for Robin; "Hey wheres Robin? and Starfire?" I asked. "Um.. Starfire went to the Mall and Robin is um at the shop getting some extra things for his R cycle," Terra explained I glanced through my lashes as she bit her lower lip and glanced down and to the left. She was lying.

My stomach twisted unpleasently I shook my head slightly; "_Something isn't right_," Uncertianty said in my head. "_Yea, I don't get it_," Timid said equally as softly as to not put anyone on edge yet. Except they all were, I _was_ on edge.

I started to eat ignoring the unpleasentness around me, everything was deathly quite as if no one wanted to break the uneasy silence as we ate. Once we finished I stood; "Thanks for breakfast I think I'll be going to the library today do you need me to get anything well I'm gone?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads in union, I nodded and walked out and too my room. I put on a pair of black jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a black hoodie over my leotard and teleported into an ally way.

I stepped out and looked around where I was I walked for a while down to the park near the beach and sat down staring out across the ocean. Robin and I had been going out for almost a year now since the End of the world I have been able to express my emotions without fear.

After a while I started toward the library around the corner of the library was the pizza parlor, I moved with a grace unlike a regular human. Instead of going into the library I kept moving to the corner my feet disobeyed my instructions Instinct drove me to the corner.

I stopped catching sight of Robin and Starfire at the Parlor kissing like there was no tomorrow, I gasped as if I could literally feel my heart breaking.

Just then my communicator went off I fought back the usless tears and put on a professional face my normal clothes burned away as I teleported to where Cyborg, BB and Terra were. Robin and Starfire showed up a couple of seconds later from different directions, Terra glanced at me.

Her eyes asked one question: whats wrong? she knew when something was wrong she was my best friend there was nothing she didn't know about me. I shook my head slightly, she gave me a pointed look, I glanced at Robin, then Starfire and back at her. She nodded in understanding.

"Dr. Light titans GO!" Robin exclaimed we jumped into action just as Dr. Light blasted through the jewlery store. One by one the others fell back I was about to make my appearance when Mumbo Jumbo appeared he rendered me motionless with a exclation of MUMBO JUMBO!

I gasped as I fell silently crussing I growled lowly eyes turning bright white I broke the hankerchife robe bonds around me and sent him falling back but not before regaining his feet. "So you've gotten the hang of this gig," he smirked I hissed.

Our fight began battle of the best Magic welder, I was sent flying by a flash of playing cards in my direction I stumbled back momentarly losing focuse to find Robin and Starfire about to be crushed. Instinct drove me again, I rushed toward them well throwing my magick at Mumbo knocking him unconscious I then pushed to two out of the way just as the large slab of brick fell on me. Pain emence pain shot through me luckly my magick coated me in a dark aura saving me from certain death but not enough to leave me un harmed an image of RObin and Starfire shot through my head before I finally gave into the darkness my will to live.. gone.

Terra...

We rushed toward were Raven was I lifted the slab of brick off of her Robin rushed over to her; "Raven!" He exclaimed. All of a sudden Beast Boy pushed him away from her keeping his body between him and our fallen friend. "Stay away from her!" Beat Boy exclaimed.

"What why shes my girlfriend!" Robin exclaimed I sent a rock flying at his head. "Idiot," I seethed and joined Cyborg by Raven. "You cheated on her ass whole and if you havent noticed she saved your ass still You dont deserve her!" Beast Boy yelled at him.

Robins eyes filled with emance guilt tears brimed and Starfire's eyes as she stared at the prone Raven. Tears leaked down their cheeks; "She's alive but just barley lets get her back," Cyborg said his own tears held at bay. He picked her up and gingerly carried her home.

**So how was that... Raven has lost her will to live. But something is keeping her here. What is it? Or more likely WHO? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres another chapie! Hope you like it!**

No ones POV:

Terra paced outside the infermery where Raven and Cyborg were Cyborg checking Raven over; "Come _on_ Cy whats taking so long," she groaned. Across from her Beast Boy was quite eyes closed his legs crossed in a lotus position.

"BB what are you doing?" Robin finally asked. Beast Boy grimaced his jaw tight; "Meditating if it works for Rae it should work for me too," He snapped. "Why?" Starfire asked. "To keep from ripping the two of you to shreds," he growled back then took a deep breath.

They grew quite again all of a sudden people rushed in: Bee, Flash, Jinx, Mas y Menos, Speedy and Aqualad. "What are you of you doing here!" I exclaimed eyes wide. "We heard about Raven, hows she doing?" Bee asked.

"We dont know, Cy's in there checking her out," BB replied. Everyone took a seat Speedy looked at Robin with death in his eyes; "Its his fault isn't it?" Speedy asked lowly. "She saved him and Starfire, after she seen them cheating on her at the Pizza Parlor," I stated.

Speedy's jaw tightened even more and now Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Bee, Flash, Jinx and Aqualad were all glaring death at Robin. Cyborg stepped out of the room his face looking tired and worn.

"Is she ok?" Terra asked. "She's in her healing state all I could do was re-Aline her broken bones and bandage any open wounds but I didn't get any other reaction out of her, no pain feeled moan nothing," Cyborg explained.

"But she's alive?" Robin asked worry in his voice. "Yes..." he replied.

Raven POV:

I lay there everything was calm from what I know in the room I'm in now the wall were blank the constant beep of the heart monitor everything. Cyborg had just left but then Terra entered a couple of mineuts later. "Hey Rae," Terra sat down next to me. She took my hand; "Please be ok," she said.

I retreated; "I don't want to be ok, just let me go," I thought loudly, but said nothing. "Rae come back to us," she said i could sense her tears. I knew I lowered down my head fell to the side I tried to leto let everything go. But something wouldn't let me; "LET ME GO!" I yelled inwardly but again I couldn't say anything.

Tears gathered in my eyes but again nothing happened on the outside. I screamed inwardly it seemed I was permanently in the in between worlds, not alive but certainly not dead. One by one the tititans all visited me.

Cyborg POV:

I closed the door to my room sighing; "Please let her be okay, not only for herself... for us, for her baby."

Two weeks later:

Its been two weeks and even though Rae's injuries have healed all the way she hasn't come to at all, the worry was spreading not only was the fearless leader pacing at the moment but Starfire had something she also needed to say. I hope nothing too drastic.

"Friends I have some.. up lifting news for you all, Robin most of all," She said proudly. Everyone glanced around at one another; "What is it Star?" Terra asked. Robin took her hand in his; "I am with Child," she said biting her lip. My body went cold; "Oh shit," I thought. Everyone was speechless for a second before almost everyone went rigid.

Speaking through clenched teeth Terra said; "Why would we think that is... up lifting?" she asked the fire in her eyes rivled Stars. "Terra-" she cut Robin off. "Don't "Terra" Me! Raven trusted you! You fucking self centered son of a Whore!" she yelled the very foundations of the tower shook.

Everyone reached out for something to steady themselves; "Terra's right Robin why should we be happy about this? Its because of you that she still hasn't woken up," Beast Boy stated trying not to seeth. "So you are not happy for me?" Starfire asked. "Again why should we be, Raven is still half way to death, were not happy per say but we're not exactly thrilled with it, and until Raven wakes up we probably wont be anything but," I replied.

"So thats how you see it Cyborg," Robin sighed. "You were with **Raven** not Starfire, I am **not** happy about this nor will I ever be this wont get in the way of protecting the **city**," I stated eyes hard I turned and walked out followed by Terra and Beast Boy.

Raven POV:

Terra walked into the room and sat down next to me as she did on quite days in the morning. "Raven? I don't know if you can hear me... but I just wanted to tell you the latest news. Yesterday we fought Red X he asked were his "Little Sorceress" was, he was head on about getting an answer it was pretty funny until he somehow got to the answer of Robin cheating on you with Star:

FlashBack:

The Titans arrived at the jewelry store Red X was sitting outside waving a bag of jewles around striding out of the store; "Oh, your all late," he commented leaning against the wall. "Red X pu the jewels down and leave I really don't want to do this today," Robin said.

"Well dont, just go on home... sho sho," Red X waved his hand in that classic shooing motion. "TITANS GO!" Robin exclaimed and one by one they went down. "Hey Rob where my little Sorceress? She isn't here today, what did you do?" Red asked. "What makes you think I did something," Robin grunted. "Well for one you are her boyfriend and if she's gone right now that means she's pissed off at someone... but not that doesn't sound like Raven she wouldn't abandon her friends no matter how much shes mad at them," Red X stayed quite for a time as they fought.

Red X tossed a flying bomb at Starfire and Cyborg Robin was closer to Cyborg but he sallied toward Starfire both bombs were duds; "Ohhhh, I know now... you cheated on my little sorceress with that little slut didn't you," Red X purred well throwing another dud at Robin. Robin seethed; "DONT CALL STAR THAT!" he exclaimed.

"Ohh, hit a soft spot did I, would you rather I call Raven a Slut... we both know she's not though don't we Raven is concervitive soo unlike the little slut you're protecting right now," Red X explained. zRobin hissed; "Dont," he growled. "Go on, Raven will be mine... so enough, hey Terra! Tell Raven I'll be seeing her very soon," Red called to Terra then in a burst of a smoke bomb was gone.

End Flashback:

"Lets just say Robin was NOT happy at all," Terra finished. I smiled inwardly. "I miss you Terra," I whispered in my head. "I miss you," Terra said as if hearing my thought. "Raven I don't know if this will push you farther away but... Starfire's pregnant," Terra said. My heart clenched. She left a couple of minuets later.

That night Red X appeared at my bed side; "Hello my little Sorceress," he purred. I didn't move his nick name for me un phasing; "Raven, I just wanted to drop by and give you something," he pulled out a string. My head crooked to the side (Mentally), he wrapped the sting around one of my ring fingers and gently tied it. "I know its not fancy or anything I just wanted to give you something to tell you your friends aren't the only ones who miss you," He gently brushed my hair to the side then as quickly has he appeared he disappeared leaving me with confusion at the fore front of my mind

**So i hope that was at least a little ok... I'm improvising here! Was it good? Bad? in the middle? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own teen titans! sorry I havent updated in a while I had writers block! But I'm back now I hope you like this Update!**

_one month into Ravens Coma..._

"Terra! Wheres all of the Vanilla icecream!" Robin yelled from the kitchen. "I don't know Robin why don't you go buy more if you can't find any!" Terra yelled back.

"Terra you do know that was for Starfire right!" Robin snapped rounding on her. "Like I fuckin care Robin," Terra snarled back eyes momenterally glowing yellow. Terra stood and stalked out of the living room leaving a frustrated Robin in her wake.

She walked into the infermary where Raven was still in her coma; "Rae we-I really need to talk to you, I miss you so much," Terra collapsed onto the chair next her friends bed.

"Robin is being and ass like usual, Starfire's cravings are going hey-wire. Beast Boy is sulking more then usual and Cyborg is spending most of his time in the garage doing god knows what. Everyone is a complete mess without you, I am a mess," she said.

She ranbomly reached out to grab something which just so happened to be a print out of Ravens vitals and blood work. What she read took her breath away.

"Raven... Raven you have to come back," Terra said with renewed force. "Raven please... you're pregnant, if you wont come back for us come back for the child growing inside of you," Terra gripped Ravens hand tightly.

_Raven's POV..._

Terra walked into the room looking frustrated and tired. Its been almost a mouth into my long sleep, things hadn't been going well for any of them I could sense their destance increasing each day that past.

"Rae we-I really need to talk to you, I miss you so much," Terra collasped onto the chair next to me. "Robin is being and ass as usual, Starfire's cravings are going hey-wire. Beast boy is sucking more than usual and Cyborg is spending most of his time in the garage doing god knows what. Everyone is a complete mess without you, I am a mess," She said.

She reached out and took something from the bedside table, when all of a sudden her breath left her. Curiousity filled me. "Raven... Raven you have to come back,"Terra said with renewed determination. "Raven please... you're pregnanat, if you won't come back for us come back for the child growing inside you," Terra gripped my hadn tightly.

It was my turn to gasp in shock; "_I'm pregnant... that must be why I can't let go. My child won't let me go_," I thought to myself and slowly I started to wake up.

_no ones POV._

I watched Raven for what felt like years; "Raven please," she whispered. She stood holding back tears as she stared down at Raven willing her to wake up.

She turned around and started to leave; "Terra," A weak sounding voice whispered. Terra swirled around; "Raven!" she exclaimed and rushed to her side.

"Terra," Raven's voice was horce from not speaking for a month. "Raven!" Terra pulled her into a bone cruching hug that could rivle starfires. Raven fibily pushed her back; "I'm sorry," Terra said pulling her away.

"Its alright," she said weakly. "Rae are you alright? How do you feel?" Terra asked. "Tired like I just woke up from a long sleep," Raven replied starting to sit up. "Careful," Terra stopped recognizing her glare.

Raven flung the blankets off of her body and swung her legs of the bed, she stood swanging slightly Terra reached out to steady her. Raven cast a greatful glance to Terra.

Raven and Terra made their way to Ravens rooms. By the time they got their Raven had regained most of her strength and was walking on her own.

"Thank you Terra," Raven said nodding to her friend. She smiled; "Anytime Rae," she replied. "Want me to gather the others into the main room?" Terra asked. "Sure," Raven nodded and stepped into the darkness of her room.

_Raven's POV._

I stepped into the dark sanctuary of my room sighing as I welcomed the darkness. I gathered some clothes a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue t-shirt along with some under clothes to take a shower.

I stood under the warm water letting it casade down my body, I washed my hair and body before stepping out and starting to get dressed.

Once I was done I looked into the mirror, my hair and lengthened down past my shoulders, my eyes were the same amythist color but held a sad but happy look. My eyes moved down to my abdomen, my hand came down to pressing against my stomach.

I sighed softly closing my eyes as I reviewed the day I went into the coma. I moved to the door and went to the main room stopping before walking into the room.

I took a deep breath and stepped in...

No ones POV.

Everyone was gathered quite reluctantly into the main room, Starfire was at the table eating some strange looking goopy concoction that had a think layer of musturd over it. Robin was pacing back and forth behind the couch where BB, Terra and Cyborg sat watching some tv show.

Everyone looked up as the door swished open, everyone jumped up excluding Robin as Raven appeared. A choris of Ravens echoed around the room.

Cyborg was the first to get their lefting her into the air and hugging her tightly; "Cy I can't breath," Raven gasped. "Sorry," he put her down. "Don't worry about it," she replied and hugged him back.

Next up was Beast Boy who hugged her too but not as tightly; "Nice to have you back Rae," BB said. "Nice to be back BB," Raven smiled softly at him.

Starfire stopped realizing something and hung back next to Robin; "Terra when you said you had a surprise you weren't kidding," Beast Boy said to his girlfriend.

She shrugging and hugged Raven once again, my eyes went to Robin and Starfire and I quickly looked away but not before they seen the tears whelling in my eyes.

''Raven-" Robin stopped not knowing what to say. "Why is it that i still love you," Raven whimpered softly and englufed herself in a dark bird disappearing from everyones view.

Everyone turned to Robin if glares could kill he'd be dead times three...

Raven's POV.

I re-appeared on the cost of Jump city and sat down legs crossed in front of me as I stared at Titans Tower wear I could see rocks levitating near the window to the main room.

If I focused hard enough I could see them possibly yelling at one another at my exit. I stood up and turned away walking up the coast toward the city.

I walked through not bothering to desguise myself my violet hair drawing some stares. I stepped into one of my favorite places Carpe Noctem and sat down at a table.

"Hello Raven haven't seen you here for a while what would it be?" The waitress Diana asked. "A cup of green tea please," I replied. "Coming right up," she replied and moved away.

I leaned back in my chair and listened intently to the songs that were playing lowly on the speekers. At the front a billboard announced today was kariokie day slow songs recomended. I leaned against the wall my tea was delivered.

I stayed there the entire day listening to the songs that were playing or were being sung. I thought about my options.

"What are you thinking?" A deep soothing voice asked above me. I looked up narrowing my eyes to find a guy he had the perfect shade of green eyes that reminded you instantly of emeralds, his hair was tired into a short ponytail at the nip of his neck with a few strands of hair framing his eyes and from what I could see under his tight black shirt he was very well musculed.

"Where are my manors... Hi, I'm Jason Todd..."

**so that was it I hope you all liked it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So yea another update! whoo hoo I'm on fire! (rolls on the floor).**

He reached out a hand for me to shake, I looked at it like it was the bane of my existance. "Okay," He withdrew his hand and sat down across from me.

"What are you doing?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "Getting to know a pretty girl," he replied smiling. I scoffed rolling my eyes; "What's on your mind?" He asked again.

"None of your bussiness," I said in a monotone voice. "Oh come on," he gave me a compeling smile. "_It wouldn't hurt to talk to this guy its not like we're going to see him again,_" I thought to myself.

"Come on Raven," he said. My head snapped to him; "How do you know who I am?" I asked tightly. "Who else do you know with Violet hair and Amythists for eyes?" He asked.

I didn't say anything; "Exactly," he stated, I rolled my eyes. "Now are you going to answer my question?" He asked. I sighed forlornly and started to talk, usually I wouldn't even think about talking to a stranger about my life. But tonight I could care less about what I said or thought.

After I was done Jason was still sitting quitely listening to my store; "So... yea," I said shrugging. "Asswhole," Jason growled lowly. "You have no idea," I said.

"Raven... you deserve better than him," Jason said looking me in the eyes. "Right of course I do," I stood. "Where are you going?" Jason asked. "Back home, to deal with my life," I replied moving toward the door.

"Wait," he got up and followed me out. "What?" I snapped. "Will I see you again?" He asked. "I hope not," I replied and started to move away. "Raven please," he grabbed my hand his voice holding a slight pleading note.

"I have to go Jason," I said. "No," he kept a hold on my hand. My eyes flared a brilliant white before I teleported away. Jason stared at where I had been standing and sighed... "_I'll have to get her via Red X_," he sighed.

Titans Tower...

I teleported straight into my room, I looked around the room sighing at the familiarity that greeted me. I walked out of the room heading for the kitchen my hunger getting the best of me.

I stepped through the door that held the main room and the kitchen to find Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra watching a movie on the couch and Robin and Starfire on the floor at their feet curled together.

I averted my eyes as everyone looked up to see me; "Hey Rae," Terra smiled at me. I nodded at them and went to the cubboards holding my tea I could feel the magick humming through my veins begging to be released.

"There's left over enchaladas in the fridge Rae if your hungry," Cyborg said. "Thanks Cy," I said before going to the fridge. "Hey Rae I made some chocolate cake for you," Cyobrg sent him a glare. "With Cyborgs help..." Beast Boy trailed off as he seen me lift the cake plate out of the fridge all of it was gone.

"Dudes! Who ate Ravens Cake!" Beast Boy exclaimed leaping up off the couch. "I believe it was me Friend Beast Boy I smelled it and couldn't help myself," Starfire said saddly.

"Dude that was for Raven!" Beast Boy yelled. "Beast Boy its okay," I said trying to call the changling. "No Its not okay Raven!" He exclaimed back. "Beast Boy calm down," Terra said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't yell at her Beast Boy!" Robin leapt up to defend Starfire. "Why are you defending that T-".."BEAST BOY ENOUGH!" I Yelled my eyes bright with power at the rise in emotions around me.

Beast boy snapped his mouth shut his emotions red hot with anger; "She saves your asses again," Beast Boy snarled and turned his back on them moving toward me.

He pulled me into his arms; "Goodnight Rae," he said softly and walked off. "Beast Boy," I said he turned around. "Thanks for the cake, I bet it was good," I smiled at him.

He smiled back; "Thanks Rae," he said the angry emotions dimmed slightly as he walked away. When he got through the door I turned back to the others. "Cyborg Terra I need to talk to Robin and Star alone..." I said.

Terra came up ; "To much stress Rae?" Terra asked slowly. "No, go ahead and go to bed Terra I'll be fine," I said. "Positive?" She asked. "Positive," I replied she nodded and went off to bed.

Cyborg glared at Robin for a second and stepped up to me; "Are you sure you want to handle this alone?" He asked and glanced down at my stomach in a subtle way concerned about my unborn child.

"Yes Cyborg... I'll be fine," I replied. "Okay be sure to eat something before you go to bed," he said always the big brother. "Night Cy," I said and smiled. He went off to his room.

I went to the microwave and heated up the enchaladas, everything was silent as the stood uncertinly across the counter. I dressed my enchlada and poured myself some fruit punch before sitting down at the island table.

I ate in silence my thoughts rightning themselves as I finished eating; "Um..." Robin was uncomfortable. "Look Raven its getting late and-" Robin was cut off. "I'm pregnant Robin," I said at last.

He looked taken aback; "Wha- Is it mi-" he was cut off as a large black energy claw rammed into his chest sending him flying back and into a wall.

"ROBIN!" Starfire exclaimed. I had stood my eyes burning white my hands coated in my dark energy; "What the fuck Raven!" Robin snapped excepting Starfires hand for help.

"Who's else would it be Boy Blunder!" I Snarled out. "That was a stupid question," Robin said. "No shit," I growled out calming myself.

All of a sudden another whip of energy lashed out and sent both of them flying out the window. They re-appeared a moment later Starfires eyes glowing green as I stood there shocked.

"Okay _that_ was _not_ me," I said hands raised up in surrender as I looked down at my stomach. "Are you saying our unborn child has powers?" He asked.

"I guess so," I said and placed a hand fondly onto my stomach. "I'm sorry Raven..." Robin trailed off. "You should be," I stated and turned away from him. "Raven if I could do things over...".. "Shut up Robin we both know you wouldn't have changed a damn thing," I stated in a monotone voice.

"What are we going to do?" Robin asked hesitantly. "There is nothing to do Robin, I would leave but there is nowhere for me to go. Azarath is destoryed, I highly doubt there is a safer place then here for me to have my Child," I said to no one inparticular.

"What does that mean?" Starfire asked. "I'm not going anywhere, I will have _my_ child here despite what has happened between Robin and I. My main concern is for my Childs safty nothing less then the best for my baby," I stated over my shoulder.

"Will there be any problems between the three of us?" Robin asked. I snorted; "Of course there will be, from being betrayed by the two people I was to trust is bound to behold its own problems," I said in a monotone.

"How long are demonic pregnancies?" Robin asked curious. "Same as human pregnancies, but even then its increased times 2 depending on the nature of the Child," I explained.

"What does that mean?" He asked. "It means the Child may or may not have my demonic side, if it does his or her powers will start to show which will also mean my own powers will be inhanced, and from what happened earlier I can correctly deduce that the Child does have my demonic powers which carries its own complications," I explained.

"Complications?" Starfire asked. "Yes, my Child will be much smarter than the average human child or yours. He or she will react and interact with the world around it through me. Which means for example what you said earlier if the Child was yours, it reacted to my shock at hearing that and sent you flying. What happens next time you trigger a high emotion is completly up to chance," I explained.

"Good to know... we all should get some sleep," Robin sighed. "Right," I said and walked toward the door. "Friend Raven... I am trully sorry that I have hurt you," Starfire said her head lowered eyes closed.

"Of course you are," I muttered and continued to my room...

_The next day..._

I woke up early the next day before anyone else and started to meditate in the Main room facing the city. "Azarath Metron Zinthos, Azarath Metron Zin-" All of a sudden the alarm went off.

Everyone was in the Main room in less than fifteen mineuts sleepy; "Red X," I said. Robin nodded he and Star seemed to be the only ones happy to be awake. "TITANS GO!" Robin yelled and we all flew, or ran out of the room.

We got to the city a jewlery store, Red X stood there lazily swinging a bag of jewles from side to side. "You're late," the voice synthisizer tisked. "Drop the Jewls X," Robin snapped.

"Not going to happen Bird Brain," X purred. "Nice to see you back Sunshine," Red X turned his attention to me. "Drop the jewls X," I hissed. "Hmm. Not going to happen Sunshine," X hummed. Robin lunged at X, X dodged him and rolled off to the side.

"Oh you are getting a bit out of practice Boy Blunder, you should stop tapping that alien ass so much and begin Train a bit more," X said teasing him as he dodged Robins hits and kicks.

"Shut up X," Robin snapped Red X getting board tossed a red x at Robin which got bigger and hit him squar in the chest and sent him flyiing into a wall making him stick there.

Starfire came at X with a onslaught of starbolts which Red X dodged and tossed another X which had her arms stuck to her side than another blinding her.

Beast Boy came up next with out a thought X sent that same sticky substance at Beast Boy emoblizing him in his human form. "URG... NOT AGAIN!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Next Cyborg came at him, X jumped almost lazily over him sticking Cyborg with an X shorting out his systems. Then Terra came up, her eyes glowed yellow but before she could do anything X had her arms pinned to her sides too and on the ground unable to move.

"Really Titans you should come up with some new tricks this is getting reduiculous," Red said. Just then a black tendrel of energy sent him flying across the street.

He did a flip in mid air and landed on his feet holding the bag of jewls; "Gotta moter Sunshine catchya later," he started off into an ally way.

"Raven go after him! We'll get out of this!" Robin called still struggling with the sticky substance that pinned him to the wall. I went after him into the ally.

"So Sunshine you decided to pay me a visit," Red X hummed behind me. I swirled around my hands glowing with my dark energy; "Whoa there Sunshine I mean you no Harm," he laughed raising his hands in surrender. "Give me the Jewls X," I snapped.

"As you wish Angel," he tossed the bag of jewls to me which I caught with my powers in mid air. "Oh, and your welcome Sunshine," he said then with a touch of a botton on his belt he disappeared.

I frowened confused as I made my way back to the jewl store the others had broken free of their binds and were about to run into the ally for me when i walked out.

"Raven are you alright?" Robin asked checking me over for any injeries followed by Cyborg. I pushed their hands away; "I'm fine," I snapped irritated with them.

The backed up; "Friends Robin, Raven and Cyborg a man of the police have just informed us that the Red X has stolen nothing from the shop of pretty assorments," Starfire floated over.

"Than what is in-" I opened the brown bag to find a book. My head crooked to the side as I pulled out a seires of books that I've been wanting to read for a while: The Game of Thrones A song of Fire and Ice series.

My eyes widened I opened the first book to find a note scrawled onto the pages; "_Hope you like your present Sunshine... Red X_."

**So that was it hope you like it! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!Tell me what you think!**


End file.
